


On Ice

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hockey AU, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: What happens in the rink, stays in the rink.





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vahildr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/gifts).



> My secret Santa for Drake! Merry Christmas and hope you have a fantastic 2019!

Here’s the thing about hockey: no matter how violent you get in the rink, it always stays in the rink.

Jesse stood by that. It didn’t matter what transpired during a game, so long as you were able to grab drinks and laugh about it after the fact. A match was a match- you did whatever it took to win. You shouldn’t hold it against the other team for doing the same.

That being said, it was a different matter entirely when one of the party wasn’t even on the ice.

“He’s doing this on purpose,” Jesse grumbled.

Jack glared at him. “You don’t have to be out here, you know.”

“And what, deal with the smell of Winston’s feet? Nah. I’d escape that even if I have to watch him.” Jesse argued.

‘Him’ being one Hanzo Shimada, four-time olympic figure skating gold medalist.

Hanzo was a god made mortal. Sex personified. Heart-wrenchingly gorgeous. Adonis in living flesh. Jesse could go on, but Jack was making gagging noises, so he was probably voicing these things out loud.

Jesse watched as Hanzo made another circuit of the ice, building up speed before launching himself into the air, doing a dizzying number of spins before landing, light as a butterfly, on solid ground. Jesse sighed, lovestruck.

“Have you even talked to him yet?” Jack grumbled.

Jesse flailed for a response. “Are you serious? Of course not! Just… look at him!” He gestured at the ice, where Hanzo was doing complicated footwork as his coach hollered something about his shoulders. As if his shoulders were anything but perfect. “A guy like that won’t look at me twice.”

His coach gave a long-suffering sigh. “Then either pine in silence or talk to him already. Your whining is driving me mad. I’m too old for this.”

“Aw, you still got years on you yet,” Jesse consoled as the ice skaters began to cool down, his teammates trickling out of the locker room for their turn on the ice. Hanzo was the last to leave, doing one last lazy spin before skating to the edge. The zamboni rolled out once he was clear, making enough noise to thankfully drown out any conversation Jack might have tried to start.

Jesse suddenly busied himself with his gear as Hanzo passed, checking buckles and straps even though he knew they were tight enough. He could feel Jack’s eyes roll, but didn’t care. It didn’t matter how many times they did this routine- Jesse could never bring himself to actually talk to his crush, let alone make eye contact with him.

“Idiot,” Jack grumbled once Hanzo was out of earshot. 

 

“Yeah,” Jesse said, sadly. He removed his skate guards and made his way onto the ice. “I am.”

\------

Jesse never really paid attention to the bleachers when he was on the ice, whether it was a practice or a game. They encouraged fans to join them for practice, after all, although cameras and phones weren’t allowed. Sometimes Jesse joined the others for autographs, but most of the time he went straight to the showers to clean up after the rigorous practice.

Today, though, he lingered. He took pictures with the fans, signed autographs, and was the last one in the shower. He didn’t know why- there was a ball in the pit of his stomach, one that had grown ever since he chickened out of speaking to Hanzo yet again. Perhaps it was cowardice. Perhaps it was seeing the happy faces of the fans and knowing that he hadn’t felt that emotion in years. Perhaps it was just one of those days. Either way, when he finally shuffled out of the locker rooms, he was the only one left in the building.

Or so he thought. The lights were dimmed, but there was still someone on the ice, dressed in black leggings and sweatshirt. Jesse squinted- there shouldn’t be anyone on the ice. Perhaps a rink employee?

Jesse shuffled further into the shadows when the figure turned and it turned out to be Hanzo. He swallowed. This wasn’t like the few minutes he got to watch the skaters cooling down before his own practice- this was deliberate spying, even if Hanzo was just doing lazy movements on the ice. 

The look of concentration on the man’s face was cute, though. Since he was looking at his feet, Jesse could theoretically slip away, unnoticed. He eyed the door. It was some feet away, but if he hurried when Hanzo’s back was turned-

He wished he wasn’t a coward. Hanzo looked ethereal in the low light, face cast in shadow, moving as if he was weightless, and Jesse couldn’t help but want...

Almost immediately he tripped.

His equipment fell to the floor with a clatter, and he let out a series of curses as he scrambled upright, heart pounding as he gathered his things back up. There was no way he was leaving unobserved.

Finally upright, he glanced up to see, hope, that Hanzo was too absorbed in whatever he was doing on the ice to hear Jesse’s mishap. Unfortunately, the man had stopped, staring as Jesse floundered about with his gear.

Jesse coughed. “‘Scuse me,” he said, his voice carrying eerily. “Was just leaving.”

“No need to apologize.” Christ, just the sound of his voice sent Jesse’s knees wobbling. “I am surprised to see you still here. The rest of the team left a while ago.”

“Yeah, just…” Jesse shrugged, unable to give voice to the mix of emotions. “What’re you still doing here?”

Was that a small smile, or did the shadows make him imagine things? “The ice helps clear my head,” Hanzo said. “Perhaps you should join me? You look…”

“Like shit?”

“I was going to say stressed,” Hanzo replied smoothly. “So, yes or no?”

There really wasn’t a question as to Jesse’s answer. Within a few minutes, Jesse was on the ice, feeling awkward and clunky next to Hanzo’s perfect posture and smooth movements.

“Fraid I’m not much of a skater compared to you,” Jesse said, joining Hanzo in the slow circle around the rink.

Hanzo hummed. “Not many are,” he said. “But you still skate, and far longer than I under more extreme conditions. I couldn’t last a minute in your rink.”

Jesse scoffed. “With your arms? Reckon you can get a slapshot point from the home goal no problem.”

“I have no idea what that is,” Hanzo said, startling a laugh out of Jesse. “Come, skate with me.”

“What?”

Hanzo sighed, holding out his hand. “Skate with me. When was the last time you were on the ice just for fun?”

He couldn’t answer. Heart pounding in his chest, Jesse slid his hand into Hanzo’s.

They did lazy laps around the ice, Hanzo occasionally showing off with fancy footwork and twirls. The entire time, his hand remained connected to Jesse’s. If he did let go, it was only for a moment, before he swooped in and picked it, and Jesse’s heart, back up again. 

Perhaps it was the way Hanzo’s grip never wavered in his own. Perhaps it was Hanzo’s smile, or the intimate setting, or the way Jesse was always bolder on ice. Or maybe it was that this entire situation was already a dream, so there was no harm in trying.

Either way, Jesse didn’t really think of why, or how, or what he was doing- he just leaned in and pressed his lips to Hanzo’s.

The moment hung suspended in time. Surrounded by the half-light and the chill of the rink, Hanzo’s lips warm against his own, he didn’t let himself panic.

Slowly, he pulled away, and they stared at each other. Idiot, he thought, but quieter, more softly, he added to himself- finally.

“Sorry,” he said, voice hushed. “I’ve been…well. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” 

Hanzo opened his mouth, paused, swallowed. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse. “You beat me to it.”

“What?”

“I invited you to join me with the intention of seducing you,” Hanzo said, more confident. “Seems my plan worked too well.”

Jesse’s brain short circuited, and when he finally started working again he realized Hanzo had pulled him to the side of the rink. “You’re serious?” he blurted. 

Hanzo looked amused. “Why would I lie?”

“No, no, I just…” Jesse’s grip on his hands tightened. “This isn’t a one-time thing?”

Hanzo huffed a laugh. “Jesse, I am asking you out. Does that sound like a one-time thing?”

“I mean, I’m not a stranger to one-night stands-”

“Jesse.” Hanzo tugged him closer. “I wish to date you. I have been wanting to date you since the moment you first walked into this building and tripped over a teammate’s gear. The desire grew every time I saw you practice. I thought there was a chance when I kept catching you watch me. I knew I had to act on it when I saw you still here tonight.”

Jesse squirmed. “Wasn’t exactly my finest moment.” And knowing Hanzo remembered his disastrous first day was a blow to his ego as well.

“You make up for it in other ways.” Hanzo suddenly looked uncertain. “If you don’t wish to-”

“Now hold up, I never said that,” Jesse interrupted. “I’ve just been pining since forever, and to know that if I had just gotten my head outta my ass sooner we could have been doing more than holding hands, well,” he shrugged, helpless.

The smile slid into a smirk. “I can think of many things to do with your hands,” he purred. “But contrary to media belief, I am a gentleman, and I won’t bed you on our first date.”

“Even if I wanted you to?” Jesse asked before he stop himself.

Hanzo hummed. “Kiss me again and we’ll see.”

Jesse happily obliged. And for once, he hoped that this lasted off the ice, as well.


End file.
